


Точка пересечения параллельных

by FantikBantik



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Mysticism, One Night Stands, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Shadowhunter Isabelle, UST, Warlock Magnus Bane, isn't a cure anw it was used, knowing Magnus, mention of other characters, pre- fem!Isabelle Lightwood/Lydia Martin, there is only hopes & expectations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: ...может стать точкой пересечения душ.Изабель из мира сумеречных охотников, Лидия – банши. Но это не самое необычное в их истории.





	Точка пересечения параллельных

**Author's Note:**

> Убимой Бле. С днем Рождения.

  
   Впервые Лидия видит мелькнувшую в зеркале тень, когда ей исполняется шестнадцать. Она списывает это на усталость: школа с домашними заданиями и так забирает много сил, а тут еще столько сверхъестественного (нереального) вокруг нее закрутилось, что даже присесть и подумать об этом нет времени.

   Через год она привыкает время от времени замечать в зеркале тень и ее движение. Это не упрощает жизнь, насыщенную адреналином, но у нее не возникает даже мысли о том, чтобы убрать зеркало или заменить его. И это совсем не логично, но тень становится для нее напоминанием, что она всё еще существует, что жизнь вокруг реальна. Лидия не может отвести взгляд, когда тень вдруг замирает и... смотрит на нее? Это смешно, страшно. Просто темное пятно, но она готова поклясться, что оно на нее смотрит. Лидия закрывает зеркало тканью и не убирает ее несколько месяцев. Всё это время ее не покидает ощущение, что она осталась одна.

   Перед отъездом в университет она снимает ткань с зеркала и долго-долго сидит напротив него. Тени нет, но разве она ждала чего-то другого? Вроде как: «Хей, ребят, я не пойду сегодня с вами в кино, я решила открыть зеркало и надеяться, что оно (он? она?) вернется!» Лидия очень живо представляет обалдевший вид Скотта, Тео, который обязательно предложит вызвать санитаров этой безумной, и нервно почесывающего затылок Лиама. Стайлз будет пристально всматриваться прямо в глаза и наверняка поймет больше других, но не спросит ничего, лишь возьмется за руку Дерека, как за спасательный круг, их пальцы переплетутся, и они обменяются фирменным «ну блин, это же Бикон Хиллз» взглядом. Дерек потом пожмет плечами без намека на удивление, словно с покорным принятием: тень так тень, хорошо, что не нападает (пока). Потому что это Дерек Хейл, что его удивит? Разве что солнечный день да розовый единорог, скачущий по радуге где-то на линии горизонта.

   Лидия уезжает на учебу в другой конец страны, а зеркало берет с собой. «Нет, мам, я не хочу купить в Нью-Йорке другое, мне это очень нравится».

   Это выглядит странно, и у Лидии холодок по спине пробегает, когда она впервые видит в нем не свое отражение, точнее, не только его, но еще... _ее_. Она протирает глаза, часто моргает и надеется, что это просто иллюзия от недосыпания, усталости, так ощутимо давящей на хрупкие плечи – эта учеба доконает ее, не иначе. Она ложится в кровать, спеша укрыться одеялом. С тенью она как-то привыкла жить, иногда даже в шутку спрашивая ту, как у нее дела. Но... девушка?

   Лидии снится та брюнетка с ярко-красными губами, одетая в черный, обтягивающий стройное тело, кожаный костюм, а шпилькам ее сапог она бы написала отдельную главу в книге. Незнакомка смеется, откинув голову назад, у нее удивительно красивая улыбка и необычная татуировка на груди. Лидия просыпается (подскакивает на кровати), когда та расстегивает замочек на кожаной куртке.

   Лидия завешивает зеркало. Снова.

   Через несколько дней, сидя на кровати и пытаясь выучить новую тему к следующему семинару, тщетно гонит навязчивые мысли из головы. Ей слышится то смех незнакомки, то вжиканье молнии, от которого мурашки по телу бегут тысячей. Она, зарычав, отбрасывает книгу и, со злостью размахивая руками, почти подбегает к зеркалу, резко сдергивает шелковую ткань. Взвизгнув, подпрыгивает на месте и шлепается на стул – из зеркала прямо на нее смотрит та самая девушка.

   – Ого! Черт возьми, ты кто такая? – хмурится та. И голос такой... завораживающий.

   Лидия хлопает ресницами, почти придя в себя, кривит губы и благодарит многолетнюю закалку родным городом. Ей не страшно, и не такое видела, подумаешь.

   – Это ты кто? И что ты, черт возьми, делаешь в моем зеркале? – с вызовом вопросом на вопрос отвечает она.

   – Лаааадно, – незнакомку, кажется, забавляет эта ситуация. – Я Изабель, Иззи. И я не в твоем зеркале, я у себя в комнате, напротив своего. И оно точно никогда не было порталом, у нас всё много раз проверено и защищено. Поэтому скажи мне, что такого ты вытворила и какие нашла лазейки, чтобы открыть вход ко мне?

   – К тебе? Вытворила? Портал? – Лидия сыплет вопросами почти без остановки, ее возмущает, что Иззи, как себя назвала девушка в ее зеркале, предполагает, что она хотела вломиться к ней в комнату. – Я ничего не делала! Это ты всё! Уже несколько лет, видимо, это была ты, а я-то думала, что очередные галлюцинации.

   – Очередные? – ловко выделяет сомнительное из непрекращающегося потока слов возмущенной Лидии.

   – Не важно, – отмахивается она, чем вызывает улыбку у Изабель.

   – Как тебя зовут? – Лидия, меня зовут Лидия Мартин. И я разговариваю с галлюцинацией в зеркале, – хмурится она, закусив губу.

   Это было самое странное знакомство в жизни обеих. Это было начало дружбы, начало чего-то значимого.

 

*    *    *

   – В общем, Алек подшучивал надо мной, сказал, что никогда бы не подумал, что я смогу... не важно, в общем, Магс наволшебил ему эльфийские ушки и предупредил, что еще немного, и он подумает о том, чтобы сообразить ему еще и пушистый хвостик. Я так хохотала! Зато Алек стал даже помогать потом. Не думала, что мой брат будет мне заплетать волосы когда-нибудь... А ты меняешь не только меня, весь мой мир как-то меняется.

   – Какие фотографии, Иззи! Я же говорила, что ты потрясающе красивая! Настоящая модель, – Лидия почти утыкается носом в зеркало, стараясь рассмотреть всё, что ей с другой стороны показывает Изабель. Та перебирает фотографии, периодически в смущении пряча улыбку. Но ее с головой выдает румянец, предательски расцветший на щеках.

   – Да ну тебя, перестань, Лидс. Я охотник, выпускаю кишки демонам вместо готовки и танцев, прыгаю по крышам, а не хожу на свидания, и от меня чаще несет кровью, чем пахнет духами. Какая из меня модель, Лидс, – скрывая грусть, спорит Иззи, чем вызывает недовольство у Лидии.

   – Эй, ну что ты... Послушай, может быть, тебе стоит сделать перерыв? – Лидия волнуется. Она бы очень хотела сейчас быть рядом с ней, обнять ее и утешить, она видит, что подруге тяжело, какой бы сильной она ни была. Лидии так сильно хочется, чтобы Иззи для поддержки было достаточно их... дружбы.

   Она никогда не признается, что для нее дружбы уже недостаточно. Это ведь Изабель Лайтвуд –сильная и смелая охотница, которая охраняет мир, оберегает ее, как она говорит, от всех злодеев. Лидия на это всегда смущенно улыбается, а потом напоминает, что она банши и может сама за себя постоять.

   Они так и не поняли, как образовался этот «портал», даже знаменитый в сумеречном мире маг Магнус Бейн, со всеми его знаниями и опытом, не смог подсказать ничего дельного. Он лишь нахмурено изучил зеркало Иззи, поводил по нему пальцами, осветив поверхность полупрозрачным синим огнем, выходящим прямо из ладоней, и развел руки:

   – Ничего не понимаю, не могу пока этого объяснить. Мне нужно время, чтобы проверить некоторые источники.

   Лидия любит слушать рассказы о том, как прошло патрулирование, о вылазках. Ее способ помочь Иззи и отвлечь ее – болтать без умолку об университетской жизни. Бывают дни, когда слова не нужны, как сейчас: они просто молчат, каждая о своем. Иззи никогда не стесняется и не прячется. Лидия сходит с ума, сжимает пальцы на коленях и представляет, как разминает уставшие напряженные плечи и целует ее лопатки. Она знает значение каждой руны на теле подруги. Лидии иногда кажется, что та ее дразнит, хотя это, конечно, не правда – это же Иззи, она бы сразу всё сказала. Она ведь ничего не боится.

   Иззи вытаскивает из комода смятую растянутую майку, в которой так любит спать, кладет ее на кровать, выравнивая ткань, и снимает полотенце, медленно вытирая оставшиеся капли воды на коже, так заметно покрывшейся мурашками. Откладывая полотенце в сторону, слегка наклоняется за майкой и надевает ее лениво, позволяя ткани самой опуститься по телу. Спина горит, будто ее сверлят взглядом (Лидс сейчас, скорее всего пишет кому-то из друзей, не смотрит). Иззи представляет, что та _видит_ ее _такой_. Ей нравится это ощущение, поэтому зачастую она пытается его незаметно продлить.

  Лидия думает, что если бы взглядом можно было прожечь дыру, от Изабель бы уже ничего не осталось. Она скользит глазами по ее телу от макушки до пяток, позволяя себе мысленно дотронуться, огладить гибкую спину и провести кончиками пальцев по позвонкам – от шейного, того, который больше всего выпирает сейчас, когда Иззи наклонилась за майкой, вниз до того, который скрывается под обычным черным бельем. Лидия жмурится, отгоняя наваждение, веки болят от сильного напряжения, но это так не важно. У нее покалывают пальцы и трудно дышать, так _нужно_ хотя бы одно настоящее прикосновение. Лидии становится страшно.

   Они привычно прощаются друг с другом десятком воздушных поцелуев.

   Привычно долго не могут заснуть, не успокаивая сердечный ритм, а доводя его почти до невыносимого. Иззи кусает губы до крови, сминая рукой простынь. Лидия закрывает ладонью рот, заглушая всхлип-стон. Обе надеются, что их (не)услышат с другой стороны зеркала.

*    *    *

   – Как там твой Марк? – Иззи усмехается, ее очень веселит этот парень, хотя она его даже не видела ни разу. Просто он... не для Лидии. Он не подходит ей. И Иззи не хочет думать о том, _кто_ же подходит ее подруге.

   – Да к черту его, мы расстались, – Лидия морщит нос, будто ей неприятно даже вспоминать о нем, а Иззи незаметно (облегченно) выдыхает. – ...Изабель?

   – Та-а-ак. Сейчас будет что-то решительно серьезное, – пытается шутить Иззи, потому что таким тоном Лидия обычно рассказывает ей что-то не очень приятное. – Говори, Лидс, а то я начну волноваться.

   – Пф-ф-ф, да перестань, всё в порядке. Я тут подумала... – Лидия мнется, перебирая пальцами толстовку, в которую укуталась так, что только нос торчит. Это тоже тревожный знак. Она плохо спала и много о чем-то думала. (Иззи пугает, насколько хорошо она знает свою подругу). – Мы ни разу не говорили о встрече... Ты вечно в борьбе, которой ни конца, ни края не видно. Я вся в учебе и экзаменах. Но мы уже давно дружим, и я хочу увидеть тебя. Мы же в Нью-Йорке, обе! Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы я тебя видела. Сходим в кино, наедимся поп-корна. Я...

   – Я согласна, Лидс. Я тоже этого хочу.

   Обе почти синхронно выдыхают, не в силах сдержать широких улыбок. Они договариваются, где и когда встретятся. Лидия говорит, что купит билеты и будет ждать ее у входа в кинотеатр.

  _Среда, восемнадцать часов, ряд двенадцатый. (Последний)._

   Иззи так и не приходит на встречу.

   Лидия ждет ее, пока не перестает чувствовать ног от усталости. Она обгрызла ноготь (не делала этого с детства) и растрепала идеальную прическу, постоянно запуская в нее пальцы.

   Около полуночи, пройдя несколько кварталов пешком, она рвет два билета не мелкие кусочки и пускает их по ветру, стоя на мосту.

   – Вот и тебе досталась роль неудачницы, Лидия Мартин, тебя продинамили, – горько усмехается, глядя на медленно кружащие над черной водой обрывки несостоявшейся встречи.

   – Часто тут мусоришь? – спрашивает улыбчивый незнакомец, располагаясь рядом. – Меня зовут Джек. Могу составить компанию. У меня как раз есть пара чеков, – продолжая улыбаться, предлагает он.

   И Лидия плюет на всё.

   Она просыпается утром в чужой постели. Натягивая на себя простынь, собирает разбросанную одежду и чертыхается на каждом шагу. Джек, милый парень, зовет ее завтракать. У него глаза, как у Иззи. Лидии хочется утопиться в раковине, пока она умывает лицо ледяной водой...

 

   – Изабель, – тихо проговаривает Магнус, пытаясь успокоить Иззи, несколько минут назад как ураган ворвавшуюся к нему в квартиру. – Понимаешь, это... Скорее всего, это что-то вроде параллельных миров. Ваши зеркала, видимо, не просто портал, а либо стершаяся граница, прореха, либо точка пересечения параллельных… Вы были обе в одном и том же месте, в одно время. Но каждая в своей вселенной.

_«Ее нет в моем мире»._

   – Иззи, стой! – Алек пытается догнать убегающую в слезах сестру, но Магнус его останавливает: – Не надо, Александр. Ей нужно время побыть одной, принять... многое. Не только новость о параллельных мирах, – Алек непонимающе смотрит на мага. Магнус снисходительно похлопывает его по плечу:

   – Так и не научился видеть дальше своего носа. Она любит эту девушку, Лидию, и только сейчас начала это понимать. Впрочем, Изабель недалеко ушла от своего брата, – грустно улыбается Магнус и целует смущенного Алека.

   Изабель напивается впервые в жизни. Просто вспоминает, как Лидс хохотала, когда рассказывала о друге, топившем горе в бутылке Джека Дэниэлса, и, вернувшись домой, взяла именно такую из отцовских запасов. Там всегда большой выбор «на все случаи жизни».

   Иззи просыпается с дикой головной болью, но посылает иратце подальше, сама виновата. Дура.

   Сейчас ей хочется захлебнуться водой из стакана, предусмотрительно оставленного Алеком на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

 

*    *    *

   – Глупая была затея, – говорит, опустив глаза в пол Лидия, после того, как Иззи рассказала ей всё, что успела выяснить. – Не надо было нам пытаться. Не надо было вообще... – Лидия очень старается не плакать. Сжимает руки в кулаки, врезаясь длинными ногтями в ладони.

   – Лидс... – Иззи сейчас очень хочется проломить это чертово зеркало и обнять ее, так хочется. Она сжимает стило, удерживая себя от опрометчивого поступка.

   Лидия подхватывается со стула, направляется к шкафу, с силой дергает на себя дверки и, почти не глядя, начинает выгребать из него вещи прямо на пол. Хватает самый плотный шарф и возвращается обратно.

   – Не надо, – останавливает ее Иззи, встает близко-близко, прислоняется лбом и кладет руки на гладкую зеркальную поверхность. Холодно, кожу колет иглами, как будто там минус пятьдесят против ее тридцати шести и шести.

   – Я не могу, – Лидия мотает головой, закусывает с силой губу и накидывает шарф, скрывая за ним лицо, которое всё равно остается у нее перед глазами.

   – Прости, Изабель, – падая на кровать, сквозь слезы шепчет Лидия. Она зарывается в подушки, чтобы не слышать ни себя, ни... ничего не слышать.

   – Я найду тебя, клянусь ангелами, найду, – тихо говорит Иззи, снова касаясь темной поверхности зеркала.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая выложенная тут работа. Мой первый фем. Внезапно.


End file.
